This invention relates generally to time pieces, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a three dimensional time piece for determining the correct time anywhere in the world.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of three dimensional time pieces, clocks, and world globes with individual clocks mounted on the globes to indicate the time at various locations in the world. None of the prior art time pieces have incorporated a world globe having a 24 hour time band mounted thereon and having the novel features as described herein.